New Day
by GaspJr
Summary: So when you sleep, the next day you wake up, refreshed. You don't fucking teleport to another world your biological mother disappeared to. Especially if your mom's a damsel and your father is Lucifer in disguise. WARNING: DARISE
1. Introductions Ahoy

**An: Author will most likely not finish this**

 _Narration._

First thing you do in the morning, open your eyes and get out of bed…Right?

Well, that's the case. Well, usually anyways.

But for unlucky me, first thing in the morning I was fucking teleported through space and time. That's not the worst part.

Landing into a tree face first in your pyjamas is.

In front of 50 fucking people. In the middle of a fucking crowning ceremony.

Yeah, that's the worst part.

Next thing I know everything around me freezes in a purple aura and a fucking _purple haired goth emo girl_ asking you what happened.

Yeah, I could ask the same thing.

 _P.O.V_

"What just happened?" Emo girl asks me "I could ask you the same thing. What the hell did you do to them?" Snarky mode activated. "I…I don't know! My magic power…I can't control it well! It just flares up when I'm in a rage!" Great, not just a emo goth girl a fucking she-magic hulk-Wait, MAGIC?

"Very funny, there no such thing on earth that is actual magic. There is only technology. So whatever bullshit technology your doing right now, stop it." "What do you mean Earth? We are in Ever After hello? What era are you living in? Are you stupid or what?" Hold up-I know you guys are thinking okay, emo goth girls are delusional lunatics. But there is fucking _PURPLE AURA_ around fucking _FROZEN PEOPLE._

I rubbed my temples slowly as I looked around and analysed everything around me. Purple aura, floating mirrors, frozen people, big old' dusty book and a emo goth girl. Did I mention I'm not on earth?

Where the hell am I?

The emo girl, sensing my confusion explained something I knew but dreaded hearing "Doesn't that mean that your from another planet?"

Call me angsty but try being teleported out of your warm comfy bed to a different planet that COMPLETELY ignored all the laws of time and physics? You might wonder why call myself angsty, well I kind of decked the emo.

Kind of. Well, as it turns out decking a emo that is basically a she-hulk with magic is a bad idea. Getting kicked in the crotch by a purple flaming girl is pretty painful ,especially when magic introduces your face to a podium. Multiple times.

Basically, it hurt like a bitch. Kids, never anger a she-hulk, one of the first life lessons I learnt.

"Ouch, ok stop." I croaked out. Blood matted my hair and my nose was bleeding profusely. Thankfully, whatever rage she was in stopped as the purple flames died down.

"Oh My Gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" she asked worry evident in her voice. "Do I look fucking ok to you?" I snapped "I'm just checking no need to snap at me." She replied.

Just at this moment I realized that I had no clue what her name was. (Present author note: I also got lazy to write 'emo girl' every time so yeah) "For your information I am not ok and if you want to help me tell me what your name is first." I offered to her. She blinked twice, universal language for confusion. "How is my name related to healing you? Is there name healing-" "Bitch, I do not want a lecture on magic just tell me your fucking name."

"Raven, Raven Queen." My mouth just absolutely fucking dropped. Literally. I mean like come on whose last name is Queen? Imagine a male heir 'Oh hey there John Queen!' that's fucking gay.

Unfortunately, I voiced my thoughts out loud. That earned me a very, very petrifying glare from her. I just gave her a sheepish grin as she healed me.

"What about them?" I pointed to the poor frozen people. "Oh yeah. I nearly forgot." My eyes just plain bulged out in shock. How can you forget about over 100-300 students that are quite literally in front of you? I mean their not even moving for heavens sake!

Seems that I said that out loud again and I earned another glare from her.

A moment later, the purple aura around the students faded and the students re-animated.

What was expected was everybody feeling dizzy and confused.

What was not expected was a old friend that was thought dead running up to you and wrapping you in a tremendous bear hug.

"Cupid your alive? I thought you were dead!"

The world has a truly wicked way of surprising you sometimes.

 _ **New Day Ever After High Fanfiction**_

"You know cupid? I thought your from another world!" Raven exclaimed loudly, enough for everyone to hear.

I slowly face palmed myself, quite a feat as Cupid was still bear hugging me.

"Ahem, Cupid. Cough, cough" She grinned sheepishly as she let go.

"Are you people not used to public displays of affection? I rather you don't stare. Its rude you know." I deadpanned. The students slowly turned their gaze away and started murmuring to themselves.

Meanwhile, a fat balding dude in a blue coat with gold linings stepped forward. "Miss Queen are you going to sign or not?" he raised an eyebrow at her, in an almost threatening manner.

"Sign what? Her will? Her death wish? What else can be signed? Hmmm…" I said

That made the old man stare at me. "Just who do you think you are, young man? Who are you anyways?" he asked. I did a little curtsy and said "Mason Forrest Giffard at your service. From planet Earth, bastard son of Red Riding Hood and Sir Navarone Giffard of the Equestrian Kingdom."

Soon, the whole student body was looking at a certain girl that all too well looked like Rose Hood. That certain girl buried herself in her hoodie as she stood up and left in a huff. Most likely to her fathers quarters but I cant be too sure.

"Well then, Mr. Hood would you kindly see me in my office?" the bald dude asked "I'm not a Hood. I'm a Giffard. I would prefer you call me by my surname." I said coldly. I recognised him now, it was Milton Grimm headmaster of Ever After High. Really old fashioned, 'Oh you must stick to your destiny or poof! The dude hates bastards cause they apparently have no place in destinies. My mother spoke nothing but ill words towards him, well not spoke, but wrote. You see Rose Hood accidentally travelled to Earth and was stuck there for 19 months then the clique 'I fell in love with you but i have to go bye' happened and she left a tiny keepsake for my father, aka me. She also left behind journals about her fairy tale world where she came from, and Milton Grimm would kill me if he knew I was a bastard. But who the fuck cares. I might be able to see my mother again.

"Fine then Mr. _Giffard_ follow me to my office. I have much for us to talk about."


	2. Adaptations?

_AN: Sup guys! GapsJr back with another chapter of New Day!_

"Yes, Mr. Grim, I am the bastard son of Red Riding Hood is there anything else you need to know?" I asked with a fake smile plastered on my face. This guy was getting on my nerves. In the span of 1.5 hours he asks only 2 questions. 'Are you the bastard son of Red Riding Hood/ Are you a dimension hopper' For heavens sake I answered both yes and no respectively and he repeatedly asks it again and again. This really made me wonder why the hell he was a headmaster to a fucking high school. Surely intellect and being competent is a trait of usual headmasters…Right?

Oh wait, this isn't your normal high school headmaster. It's one that does magic and has _VERY_ good connections with the royals in the world.

Your average headmaster can't kill you. But this one can kill you and get away with it. The very thought of this shook me right to the core. I was surprized Raven isn't dead yet. Emphasis on _yet._ Apparently, Raven and the Headmaster has a very hero and villain relationship.

Just that Raven just so happens to be the hero in this one.

So now it leads me to this question.

How am I supposed to go home?

Will I ever see my father again?

Those questions will be answered in time of course. Just that time has not come.

… _yet._

"Mr. GIiffard would you like a place in Ever After High? Classes have just started and it might not be too late to enrol you for it. Until we find you a way back. Um…Mr. Giffard?" That shook me out of my train of thoughts. "Do I have to pay my fees? As you can see I'm currently broke, I kind of just dropped in you know?" Quite literally, dropped in onto a fucking tree.

"You will be under a scholarship so no worries about your school fees. But a fair warning, one single rule broken and OUT you go. Do you understand me Mr. Giffard?" the headmaster said sternly. I inwardly gulped as I nodded my head frantically. That guy is _scary_ when serious. He reverted back to his normal amicable tone "Very well, go to Baba Yaga for your class arrangement. See you soon, Mr. Giffard." With that I nodded my head and fucking bolted to Baba Yaga's room

…knocking someone over in the process.

"Oof!" That person mumbled as he stood up. "Are you alright? No scratches or anything?" I asked. "The great Daring Charming is alright! How about you peasant?" Of all fucking people in the fucking world. It JUST had to be Daring bloody Charming. From what I heard from the 'rebel' side , he's a world class pompous asshole. Based on just two sentences I can tell the rumours were true.

So I just ignored him and went on my way, only to be stopped by him. "Daring Charming asks if your ok peasant! Answer me! I am King Charming's eldest son and heir to the 2nd most powerful kingdom!" he boasted and stuck out his arm to block my way.

"Boy, I recommend getting out of my way or you'll get hurt real bad." I said darkly as I pushed his arm away. Sadly, this did not penetrate through his thick skull and he continued blocking my way. "Answer me peasant or I will- Oof!" he was cut off half way as I straight up roshamboed him in the you-know-where.

While he lay there on the floor, a few students who passed by us gave us an odd look.

So I grabbed one of the students while he was walking "Mate, help me get him to the nurses office okay? Thanks bro." Without letting the student answer, I walked away whistling a happy tune leaving the student to stare in disbelief at my retreating back.

Soon enough, I reached Baba Yaga's office without anymore interruptions.

Without knocking on the door, I swung it open only to find no one in. "Hello…? Is anyone in?" Suddenly, the fucking door closed of its own accord leaving me trapped inside.

Suddenly, I heard a loud honking sound. In a moment of haste, I grabbed the first thing I saw, a random butter knife lying on the table. I mentally sighed at my weapon of choice. "I'm going to take a stab in the dark and assume your not the pizza guy." I said loudly as a shadow came towards me getting bigger and bigger by the second. I couldn't identify what it was but it's shadow looked like a humongous duck and platypus mutant.

I swung my knife around ready to attack if it came any closer towards me.

It rounded the corner revealing…- Wait is that Mother Goose? Holy shit it was Mother Goose! "If you can talk I'm going to scream my vocal chords out." I said, still holding the butter knife out. "Dear no need to-" " _HOLY MOTHER OF SHIT IT CAN FUCKING TALK! IT'S FUCKING SAPIENT!"_ Mother Goose is a fucking nursery rhyme legend. What would you do if it talked to you hmmm…? You'll probably scream your shit out just like I did. Let's just say the noise police were on my case ever since and leave it at that.

Anyways, after I screamed the shit out, Mother Goose said "Yes, Mr. Giffard, I can talk and I am sapient. Baba Yaga is at a meeting with the student board and can't talk to you at the moment so I am here as her replacement. You can put the knife down now." She finished, somewhat cross. I put on a somewhat abashed smile as I put the butter knife back onto the table.

"Now, which path do you take? Hero or Villain? Since your Red Riding Hood's son you should be a hero but your father may be a villain so I cannot judge and take things into my own hands." She said.

"You are correct, my father is a unique man. He is a high ranking knight but he is also one of those who murders in cold blood. Yet, he is a good man though he does evil deeds. But it is for the country so I cannot complain." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"What evil deeds has he done so far? It may help decide whether he is good or bad."

"He has ripped out a miners eye and burnt the miner alive, turned a torture machine up to eleven just to spite a prisoner for showing him cheek. He also wiped a race off the face of the planet leaving himself as the last of the species. He's the only winged human now. There used to be over 50 thousand but he wiped them out. I have no clue why he did that but I came to a conclusion that my father is a force not to be reckoned with." I said morosely.

With all that said, Mother Goose fainted.

'Wow, 2nd person to send to the nurses office, all in one day too. It must be a record or something.' I thought to myself as I fireman carried Mother Goose to the nurses office.

That was met with a strange combination of disbelief, gaping mouths and murmurs from the student body.

Just then I realized I had no fucking clue where the nurses office was and I was heading to the dorms without even realizing it. No wonder the strange reactions, the fucking asshole of a student body didn't even fucking inform me.

Half the school probably thinks that I'm bedding Mother fucking goose now.

What a great start to the first day of fucking school.'m s."


	3. Expanding the Circle?

_**An:/ Thanks TheSpaceMan for reviewing! I recognise you from the halfa. Mason is kinda like D but more…dragonish.**_

" _All my friends are heathens take it slow. Wait for them to ask you who you know._

 _Please don't make any sudden moves. You don't know the half of the abuse._

 _All my friends are heathens take it slow…"_ Listening to Twenty One Pilots never gets old.

Especially, when you realize you've been given the freedom of having your own room while the rest has to share.

Ha, take that you royal bastards.

Plus free newest version of the mirror phone free of charge with the new healing glass screen protector and the newest steel plated headphones with a touch of leather added to it.

Shots fired, royals took a double headshot. 50 Bonus points to Mason! K.O Mason wins! And the crowd goes WILD!

…With jealousy.

So, anyways I got my timetable sorted out, half villain-half hero courses.

I basically knew no one in hero training except for Daring the git. Well, it was high time I expanded my social circle anyways.

I knew Raven for villain training but other than that I knew no one.

I'm really making myself out to be a loner right now aren't I. You shouldn't even be reading this, it's a private journal.

You fucking asshole. I'm standing right behind you with a knife ready to slaughter you. Blame my father for the coarse language.

Anyways, I was walking towards the castleteria (stupid name I know) when Daring accosted me with his gang of goons. "Dear me, is Mason a little lonely? Mason, you remind me of a story about Sir Navarone the lonely knight who was sexually abused by his Princess. He became quite the loner you know." Daring said with a sneer. I could feel my fists clenching tightly together as Daring continued insulting my father. I had no idea how he got hold of this piece of information but I knew if I didn't get away soon, I might just explode at Daring again.

Taking in deep breaths, I slowly unclenched my fists slowing my fingernails glistening with blood while my palms had 5 crescent shaped wounds. 'He will not affect me, He will not affect me' I chanted to myself over and over again in my brain, trying to calm my growing anger at Daring.

He must have seen my expression as he continued with his story.

The fucking asshole.

"So he became a sociopath, ripped out a miners eye and burnt him alive. Turned a torture machine up to eleven just to spite the prisoner. Wiped his entire species out for no reason. Mason does this remind you of somebody you know?"

Fuck that guy, I exploded.

No, my guts did not spill out along with my brains. I _exploded with anger_. What happens then? Well, you see Sir Navarone has wings and dragon like features that I inherited. But those only appear when I go hulk-mad crazy.

Blood red demon-like wings protruded out my back as my eyes turned dragon like, my nails slowly turning into talons while my breath turned hotter.

Let's just say, having a demon/dragon like guy as your enemy never ends well.

For both parties.

Soon, I was spewing fire missiles at Daring and his goons. Their screams were music to my ears. I let out a Cheshire Cat like grin to them, it probably scared the shit out of them as they bolted, burning clothes and all to the main door of the school.

So anyways, the castleteria was just plain gawking at my 'new features' "By now you people should know that staring is rude. This is my 2nd reminder to you guys already." I sighed as I got my food and settled in an empty table.

That stayed empty for quite a while. I took in every moment of the silence, enjoying it while the others looked away, most likely to gossip or whatnot. I closed my eyes as I realized that this such, the life of a unwanted stranger at Ever after. Is this bad? Hell, no. What came after was worse.

Socializing.

I opened my eyes to see two guys standing there. The first one wore dark brown, green, and tan clothes, he had brown hair with half his head shaven. The second guy also had dark brown hair but he wore a crown of all things and glasses, his clothes were blue and grey.

Aka wannabe hipsters.

Jesus disco dancing Christ why do things like this happen to me all the time.

" _Phrasing"_ I heard a random voice say. But I dismissed it as me hallucinating, being hulk-mad has its disadvantages too.

"Hello, I'm Hunter Huntsman and this is Dexter Charming." The shaven haired guy said. _'Great more fucking assholes of Charmings. Hope this one is easy to get rid of too.'_ I thought to myself as I stared at them. "Hello. Please state your business here or my talons will get some exercise." I replied. The shaven haired guy narrowed his eyes at me while the Charming just hid behind him. _'Coward.'_ I chuckled to myself. The Charming straight up looked like he was going to piss himself while his face was drained of any colour.

"Look, we just want to talk about Dexter's brother and he wanted to apologize on Daring's behalf." Hunter added "If you don't want it we will be going now." "You know what? Dexter sit down. Lets have a little chat about your asshole of a brother." How the _hell_ was Dexter related to Daring? They are _**COMPLETE**_ opposites of each other.

Just saying you know, in case either Dexter or Daring is read this, no offence. But then, again, you shouldn't be reading this so fuck you.

"Dexter, you ain't your brother. No need to apologise on his behalf. But, help me do this. Make this sentence stick in Daring's rotted mind. _Do not ever_ bring up my father. Got it Dexter?" I said frostily.

The poor dude seemed to have really pissed in his pants as he frantically nodded before standing up, flinging the chair backwards and made a freaking beeline for the doors.

Meanwhile, Hunter and I just stared at him in amusement.

"I think I better calm him down…Nice meeting you Mason." Hunter said as he walked away to chase Dexter.

So much for expanding my social circle.

 **Hey guys, quick note from author here.**

 **-** _Updates are going to be irregular but I will mostly post every Sunday Singapore time._

 _-During August-October I'm busy with national exams so no frequent updates._

 _-Each Chapter will have estimated 1k words but bear with me. I'm 13 so don't judge._


	4. Lessons in different forms

_**A**_ _ **N:/ Hey guys! Gaps Junior back with another chapter of New Day! Sit back and get your insurance ready for the horrible writing of**_ _ **Gasp Junior**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Mason's POV**_

Well, making friends- acquaintances with Dexter and Hunter and making enemies with Daring, I proceeded to the next lesson, General Villainy with professor Badwolf. My supposed 'stepfather' I guess.

Then, it hit me.

Where the fucking hell is General Villainy? Of course, no body bothers to tell me.

Again. To be honest, this place could really use a map.

Just as I thought of that, my imaginary voice spoke up again.

" _Its across the courtyard, go down to the dungeons and take a left. You will see a brass door. That is the General Villainy classroom."_

Man, that voice freaks me out sometimes. But anyways I followed its directions and BOOM! Brass door. Wait, _brass door?_ Man, this school is rich.

 _ **New Day EAH Fanfiction.**_

 _ **Bad wolf's POV**_

" _Yes dear, I will be fine. I have lessons now so please stop calling me."_ I whispered. Hard to do so when you're a humongous wolf with even bigger vocal cords.

Anyways, I headed down to my classroom to teach the little brats of evil.

… _Mostly evil._

Raven Queen and that Ginger girl. No potential at all. Cant be bothered with them.

Meanwhile, on the other hand, Faybell Thorn and Duchess Swan. So much potential that it could fill a whole lake.

 _But don't ever get me started on Sparrow Hood._ The imbecile child of Robin Hood. Both thieves. Just that one steals money and the other steals music.

As I walked towards the classroom, I saw a middle aged boy with both sides of his greyish brown hair shaven leaving a miniscule amount of hair left in the middle. His eyes…it resembled Rose's creepily similar to hers. The stormy grey eyes but his was…different. His pupils were slits like a dragon's. His back sprouted demon-like wings of the deepest red while his hands were talon like.

All in all the perfect evil student with the potential of the size of the Atlantic ocean.

My day has just gotten 10 times better.

 _ **Mason's POV**_

Just as I was about to open the door, a huge shadow came from behind. Remembering the 'mother goose' incident I readied my talons and turned around grabbing however was behind me around the neck.

" **WHAT ARE YOU-** " the guy bellowed. Wait a second, this isn't a guy it's a fucking _wolf!_ ' _Holy shit this is the fucking professor!'_ I thought to myself as I hastily let go.

The guy- no, _wolf_ was beyond pissed.

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" He roared (Get it? Roared? Cause he's a- never mind)

Pissing off Mr. Badwolf, the big bad wolf from Little Red Riding Hood, who was a tall, frightening wolf-man who had sharp teeth, a loud voice, and an aura of evil around him is a very bad idea kids.

Second life lesson I learnt, don't piss off a scary wolf man that is your supposed step-father. Cause it's a fucking death wish. Must as well sign your name in the death notes, end your life before the big old wolf comes and strangles you with his claws.

Better than being strangled by talons I suppose.

 _ **Bad Wolf's POV**_

The audacity of that boy! How dare he strangle me! With those talons! Well, I know what to teach the class today. I thought to myself as I grabbed him by the hoodie into the classroom.

"Class, today we are going to have a fight demonstration with this imbecile of a man here." I snarled as I tossed the boy against the blackboard with a resounding thud. His slit like pupils narrowed as the air grew hotter while his wings started growing spikes.

His talons grew sharper than a sword as he bared his… _fangs?_

 _Wings, talons, fangs and spikes. Definitely more abilities than me but no experience in fighting. This is going to be tough._ I thought as I lunged forwards towards him.

Bad idea as he hit me with his _tail covered in spikes._ Note to self: Analyze properly in the future.

Discovering his tail made things easier as I grabbed it and swung him to the floor. Painful because of the spikes but was bearable.

"That is how you defeat a young over-confident man." I bowed towards the awe-struck class.

But what I did not know was what their awe-struck expression was directed at until the very last moment.

 _ **Mason's POV**_

Bad wolf the fucking piece of shit. Nice ring to it huh?

The last straw that broke the camels back was when he fucking swung me to the ground. I coughed out blood, it was black.

First warning sign. Second warning sign was when I saw emerald green scales on my body. Third and final warning, spikes growing on my back.

See, all those warnings led to one simple conclusion.

I was becoming a fucking dragon.

I tried to calm myself down with the infamous mantra by an elderly werewolf in a drama series.

'The sun, the moon, the truth all three things that cannot be long hidden.' [Teen Wolf reference!]

It was to no avail as I flipping coughed out molten lava.

All my human instincts were coughed out as my dragon-like instincts came out.

In a package with bloodlust and a craving for wolf meat.

I let out an almighty roar as I charged forwards, towards Bad Wolf and sent the spikes from my back flying.

The students barely managed to dodge but Bad Wolf was not as lucky. One of the spikes managed to hit his back.

Right in the bull eye of his spinal cord. Instantly immobilizing him, allowing my dragon self to almost-savage him.

Thankfully I was stopped by a purple and light blue barrier.

Sadly, I managed to break out of the barrier. But if it was any constellation my human side took over again and collapsed from exhaustion.

It was a interesting first lesson.


	5. Fuck this shit

_**This chapter was heavily sponsored by : One of my favourite EAH fanfiction series ending, coffee and exam stress.**_

Where am I? Why is everything so dark and cold.? I am dying…I can feel my feet…my life is slowly ebbing away… How did this even happen? I don't even really remember…It doesn't matter…I'm just so…tired maybe I should try and sleep…yeah sleep is good… Huh… what is that? I swear I could hear something…but I couldn't make it out… Who cares… Maybe I should just sleep…

" _Mason wake up. Your friends are here for you."_ My imaginary voice again. He's basically a Siri or a alarm clock I guess. Proven to be useful though.

I cracked open an eyelid. It felt so…scaley and reptilian. My vision was hazy and my hearing my distorted. I could make out the words 'What happened' and 'Husband and Child'.

The human inside of me knew who that person was.

 _Rose Mother Fucking Hood._

As the haze around my vision cleared, I saw that I was dressed in full hospital garb, the classic long blue shirt and white pants. I also saw another figure. Two of them in fact.

" _Dad? What are you doing here? Why are you in harry potter garb?"_

 _ **Sir Navarone POV**_

"Oi! Taya don't mess up the furniture!" I called at my miniature horse.

Then the unexpected happened.

 _Rose Hood appeared in my house._

"Rose? What are you doing here?" I said frostily. "Long story short, you know how Mason's missing?" she hastily explained. "Well, he's in my world now and injured."

 _Wait, Mason was missing for god knows how long and I didn't realize? God I'm a terrible father._ I thought to myself. "So, reason for you being here is because…?" I raised my eyebrow.

"You need to follow me to my world. It's rather important because he's currently facing charges for assault and attempted murder." On hearing that I broke out into a grin. _That's my boy._ That was my last thought as I braced myself for the teleportation that was soon to come.

" _Wurgh!"_ I exclaimed as I landed face first into the Enchanted Forest's lush greenery of a tree.

"You had the same landing as Mason." Rose remarked as she led me towards the school in the form of a castle.

I raised my eyebrow yet again. "Is this the hospital or the school?" Rose looked at me with surprise evident on her face. "It's both. Don't you know?" _Ultimate school! It's literally Harry Potter in real life! Maybe there's a descendent of Harry here…_ I mentally pondered whether Harry would actually be here.

Rose seemed to have read my mind as she said "Harry potter is fiction. It's not a classic fairy tale." My wings sagged in disappointment.

Sigh. I guess I could venture Hogwarts without harry in it.

"Well, if Harry ain't here I'll be him!" I exclaimed as I used true magic to become the famous saviour, complete with the lightning scar.

Rose just stared at my new make over in utter disbelief. Whether it was disbelief at me performing magic or at my childishness I never knew as I _apparated_ to the school's hospital.

Unwittingly with Rose.

" _Dad? What are you doing here? Why are you in Harry potter garb?"_ Mason asked groggily. "To be Harry potter what else?" I replied enthusiastically then I furrowed my brows at him.

"Mason why the hell are you covered in scales?" I asked a bit…angry. I guess. Fatherly instincts were screaming 'BULLY' to me but for goodness sake Mason was a fucking hybrid of a demon and a dragon! He could take on a fucking hoard of artic wolves without breaking sweat!

Speaking of wolves….

"What's old' big baddie wolf doing here?" At that question, Rose looked like a mixture of angst, pity and embarrassment all mixed into one.

Forming what I call the 'Not good' face.

" _Long story short the red riding hood is 'married' to the big bad wolf."_ A mysterious voice said.

Based on my previous experiences with 'voices in my head', voices are usually reliable.

…Emphasis on _usually._

"So basically…" Rose started but Mason and I said in unison "Your married to wolf man."

Mason and I looked suspiciously at each other. Then began the 'unison war'

"Who told you?"

"The voice inside my head!"

"You have Siri too?"

"Can we please talk about the more pressing matters on hand?" Rose exclaimed, sick and tired of our useless bantering. "Mason is being charged for assault, attempted murder and damaging school property." She said sombrely. I raised an eyebrow the third time today. "Mason I have five words for you." He stared at me impassively, eyes betraying no emotion.

"I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" If eyebrows could be detachable Rose's would have shot up to the heavens. It was a funny sight to see the normally calm and collected Rose Hood's mouth just hanging open with eyes wide open.

Hey, there's no such thing as a parenting 101 guide book. I'm basing off my childhood memories ok.

…That sadly involves neglectful parents.

Meanwhile, Mason looked relived, probably cause he didn't expect me to be so awesome.

" _Mason thinks you're the worst father on Earth."_ The mysterious voice said again.

I glared at Mason while he said out of the blue "Badwolf alert."

I turned around, expecting 100 pounds of muscle to be towering over me.

…But badwolf was wheelchair bound. He seemed half-conscious when he and… Ramona I think? Entered Mason's ward with an unexpected guest.

Headmaster Grimm was in the house baby!


	6. Disarrayed Thoughts Of Cerise Hood

_**AN/: Hello my lovely viewers… god that sounded weird. Today we will not be focusing on Mason/Navarone but his dear half-sister Cerise Hood!**_

She shouldn't've even been taking General Villainy, but Raven had asked her too. Raven was the only one who knew Cerise's secret, and she liked to keep it that way.

See, Cerise wasn't your average human teen. As a matter of fact, she isn't even human. Well, mostly anyways.

She was part wolf. No she isn't a werewolf. Werewolves kill and hunt for humans. Those are _cursed_ humans. Cerise was not cursed. She was gifted.

Being part-wolf had its perks for example enhanced strength, sight, smell and hearing. Basically the deluxe starter kit for teen high school.

 _Of course…_ its deluxe except for one tiny tiny detail…

Her parents are fairy tale rivals going against every single rule in the book.

But rules are meant to be broken are they not? However, due to this tiny detail her parents do not live together. She lived with her mother, away from her father and sister, away from civilization, away from a complete and whole family.

She blamed that little detail for ruining her life. But, hey! Life's like a box of chocolates, some sweet some bitter. Cerise's life was mostly sweet…but of course sweetness doesn't stay long. A perfect example of that is Mason.

 _ **Flash back to legacy day**_

" _I, Raven Queen will write my own destiny! My happily ever after starts NOW!" Raven bellowed as she froze everyone. Then Mason 'Dropped in' quite literally mind you. The conversation between Mason and Raven no one knew due to the whole 'freezing spell' thing._

 _Then, of course life took a bitter turn when Mason curtseyed to the headmaster and proclaimed in his deep and sultry voice of his "Why dear Headmaster, I am Mason Forrest Giffard, bastard son of Red Riding Hood and Sir Navarone Giffard." All eyes turned to Cerise. Her eyes widened as she hastily made her way out of the 'legacy day' room._

 _Almost an hour later, Cedar, Cerise's roomie found an extremely…disturbed Cerise laying on the bed. "I did not see that coming." Cerise's voice said, even quieter than a whisper. Cedar just stood there in silence. "My parents where such a loving couple…What could have caused this? My mother would never cheat on my father…" Her voice trailed off cracking at the last four words. She was on the brink of tears when she was enveloped in a stiff hug, courtesy of Cedar's body being made of wood._

 _Still, it was better than being alone._

 _ **Present Day Occurrences**_

"Hello? Cerise are you conscious? Not sleep-walking I hope?" Raven's voice breaking her train of thoughts. "Hey…Raven. Are you going to General Villainy? I lost my way." Cerise fibbed. Just pretend she wasn't daydreaming nothing wrong here. "You visit your father in his office all the time Cerise. Why would you lose your way? Something troubling you?" Raven asked, concerned. Cerise sighed. "Yeah, ever since the whole 'Mason' thing I'm beginning to doubt my parents relationship. Mason is just 2 years older than me. That makes him 17! Ramona was born 1 year later and me the next year. If my parents were truly loving they wouldn't have 3 kids in a span of 3 years would they? It all seems rather rushed." Cerise confessed with a touch of sadness.

It all seemed fishy to her like her parents weren't even married for gods sake! Maybe…just maybe they were forced? Maybe Cerise and her sister had just been accidents? She sighed inwardly. There were just too many questions and too little answers.

"Oh hex! We're 5 minutes late to General Villainy! Quick!" Raven exclaimed as she cast a speed spell on her shoes while Cerise bolted to the classroom cause when a wolf is angry…

Bad things happen. Really bad things. What happened after was a great example for those of you guys who are completely clueless.

Surprisingly, her dad wasn't there yet so she and Raven reached the dungeons without earning detention. But what happened next was disturbingly wrong on so many levels.

After 5 minutes of mindless chatter with Raven and Ginger, the daughter of the candy witch, her dad burst into the classroom, with a very pissed off expression on his face.

"Class, today we are going to have a fight demonstration with this imbecile of a man here." He growled as he threw the boy to the ground. Then, the boy looked up, his wings flaring- wait **WINGS?!** _'Oh my gosh! oh my gosh!'_ Cerise's thoughts flew around her head in total disarray. She vaguely remembered hearing about Daring being attacked by 'a boy who has fire missiles coming out of his mouth also has devil wings' but who was it? May..? Mas..? Then it clicked.

' _Mason.'_

If her thoughts were frenzied before, this took the biscuit. _'No! Dad! Don't attack your…son? Wait technically Mason's not Dads son but that's not the point!'_

Raven sensed Cerise's distress but immediately clamped her hands on Cerise's mouth as she yelled "Dad! WATCH OUT!" it came out as a muffled mumble thanks to Raven. Cerise silently nodded her head in the direction of Raven as a sign of thanks as the fight between her father and half- brother ensued.

Her brother bared his fangs ( _just what is with her brother and his freakishly demonic traits?)_ he charged forwards only to get thrown to the floor by her father.

 **Badwolf: 1 Mason: 0**

It was a bad idea as her father got hit by Mason's spike tail. Ouch. She desperately wanted to help her dad but it would have blown her cover as 'Little Red Riding Hood'.

Her father grabbed Mason's tail and swung him to the floor again.

"And that is how you defeat a overconfident young man." He said with a bow.

Little did he know, there was a full sized emerald dragon towering right over him, looking murderously at the class and its teacher. Spikes suddenly shot out from the dragon's back, almost hitting Cerise and the others in the front row. The students were able to dodge but her father wasn't as lucky. A stray spike hit her father right in the spinal cord immobilizing him in the process.

The dragon lunged forwards, like to savage her father. But Raven and Faybelle, being the only two magic users in class made a barrier of purple and light blue to stop the dragon. But just _seconds_ later the dragon broke out of it lunging towards her father.

But the most mystical thing happened. When it was halfway lunging towards her father, the dragon transformed into _Mason with emerald green scales adorning his body._

Mason then fainted and everything became a blur.


	7. Fate and BS

_**An/: Hiya! It's GASPJR with chapter 7 of 'NEW DAY'! Whoop! (For me anyways. I get pleasure from causing people to get heart attacks every time and spend their insurance. Heh.)**_

 _ **Milton's POV (Office)**_

 _Second time. Second crime._ Milton thought to himself. The boy seemed to be a magnet for trouble. First the eldest charming gets attacked by what he called "Fire Missiles". Then this happens.

But he _can't_ expel the boy. For his own personal reasons. It will be too dangerous. Based on his past research, a being from another dimension will be like a sponge to absorb all types of magic. Song, animal, dark, and light magic.

But as he realised… Mason already has magic before he even came.

 _True magic_ to be precise.

True magic is perhaps one of the most dangerous and raw forms of magic to have ever existed. Just the will or desire to do anything, true magic will make sure it happens. If he was expelled…Mason could simply _wish_ Milton into the graves.

Then there was his father, Navarone that he sent Red riding hood to get. If his sources of information was true, he and ever after high could be facing a villain that was easily ten times worse than the Evil Queen. Navarone would be virtually impossible to defeat.

He did not want this fate to fall on Ever After. He had to prevent this.

But, at the same time he could use this to his advantage…He could easily manipulate Mason in to taking the role of the Evil Queen since the Queen heir was so reluctant to take over that role.

This could be easily arranged. It almost fell too perfectly for his plans. Screw the phrase "To good to be true." This is perfect!

He would regret thinking that in the future.

 _ **Milton's POV (Hospital)**_

"Professor Badwolf how could you attack a student? A new one at that!" Milton inquired Badwolf. "He throttled me for no reason! With those talons of his! I demand to see my lawyer! What can you expect from a Hood.." he muttered angrily while his daughter watched him impassively.

Milton merely raised an eyebrow. "There is no proof of him doing that Professor. In fact, he should be suing you! He is currently unconscious and many students in your class witnessed you proposing a 'fight demonstration' between you and Mason. Your lucky that Mason's father decided not to sue you!"

Badwolf was _pissed._ (understatement of the year)

"Now go and apologise or I will be pressing charges against you." Milton added coldly.

"Headmaster may I remind you I am currently _half-paralyzed from waist down?"_

"Ramona bring your father a wheelchair and meet me in ward 666." Just so coincidentally, the devils number.

Anyways, Milton made his way to Mason's ward where Red and Navarone were talking…Wait why is Navarone wearing a Harry Potter costume? But I didn't question it.

"Ahem. Red." Milton coughed to attract their attention. "Mason are you better?" He asked Mason. The teen was currently giving him the stink eye and said sarcastically "I'm as fine as a person who was thrown about by a wolf school professor that just so happens to be my moms-" He was cut off my a magical gag that was conjured out of nowhere.

"Mfff mff!" Mason looked pointedly at Navarone who silently removed the gag.

"Sorry for what professor badwolf said, but I need to speak with Sir Navarone. Privately outside." Milton said as he strode out of the ward.

"Yes, Headmaster what would you like to talk about?" Navarone said once they were outside. Milton observed the man for a moment. Besides the Harry Potter costume, he actually looked intimidating with his feathery wings jutting out from his back. "Well you see…" Milton said as he started telling Navarone about the storybook of legends and destinies.

"So, I was wondering if you would consider asking Mason to sign as… the next Evil Queen? Well in this case Evil King but that's not the point. Not only will he have a destiny, his place in the school will also be permanently secured." Milton asked.

Navarone seemed dazed before coming to a deciding.

" _Fine. I'll ask him. It's his choice though."_

 **Strike one for Grimm.**

 _ **Navarone POV**_

" _This should be fun. Kicking those prissy princesses around their curb."_ Navarone thought as he went back to the room, only to see Red's youngest daughter with Red nowhere in sight.

"Why did you attack my Dad?" the youngest hood demanded angrily while holding Mason by his collar.

Meanwhile, Mason just looked at her with a bored expression and flicked her to the other side of the room. Wait what.

"Oi, Mason! What are you doing?" Navarone asked. Privately he thought that the hood would have clawed Mason to death by now but meh.

"Oh, you know the usual, flicking people to the other side of the room." He muttered with sarcasm dripping off his tongue. Meanwhile Navarone just face palmed and called to the hood "You ok?"

"I'm as ok as a person that was flung to the other side of the room." Navarone rolled his eyes. Mason and Cerise were more similar than they think.

"Anyways, Mason I need to ask you something."

"Yeah what Dad?"

"You want to be the next Evil Queen? Destiny and all that shit."

"Yeah sure. Why not. I always wanted to be a villain once in awhile."

Then Cerise butted in.

"But Raven's supposed to be the next Evil Queen! Granted she's not willing but she has the choice to change and tweak her destiny as she likes. You can't just steal it from her!"

"She's not willing. I'm sure she won't mind. In fact let me ask her now."

With that Mason teleported away, hospital garb and all.

 _ **Mason's POV**_

' _It's been so long since I teleported.'_ I thoughtto myself as landed in Raven's room, scaring the shit out of her.

"Um…Hi?" She said still quite baffled as to why and how I magically got here. (Get it? Magical- never mind.)

"So basically, you don't want your destiny and Snow white's heir wants it right?" I began

"Yeah…Her name's Apple by the way." She said hesitantly.

"So…Can I take your place? As like the next Villain?"

"Yeah, sure why not. I'm going to tell Apple…?" She slowly backed out of the room.

I think teleportation really freaks her out.

 _Lesson #3: Never teleport in without telling the person who your teleporting to that your teleporting to them._

' _If you're really going to have life lessons make them worth it.'_ The mysterious voice said. (Screw it I'm calling him Siri)

' _I'm going to pretend you never said that and be on my way back.'_ I shot back at him.

Siri merely chuckled.

 _ **An/: Yes, Siri is the Male Narrator. Don't judge ok? Just pretend the Female Narrator and Brooke are on a vacation in…Wonderland.**_


	8. Where shit gets real

_**An/: Hi guys… Recently I've been really sick so excused my horrible writing. (Less money spent on insurance though)**_

 _ **Few Weeks Later (True Hearts Day Week)**_

"What."

"Apple I said it countless times. Mason-"

"Yes, I heard you Raven! Why are you jeopardizing our story? We could all go poof!"

I raised an eyebrow at the two arguing girls. Raven being the complete paranoid person in Ever after, decides to tell Apple weeks later about the change in roles.

Typical Raven move I guess.

Suddenly, Apple spotted me at the doorway. If Raven and Apple arguing was bad… Our argument was _hell_.

She launched off into a rant about jeopardizing stories and stealing destinies, about how Raven was a girl and I was a boy, Evil **Queens** , not Evil **Kings.** (sexist)

She ended it off with:

"As long as you live, I will never touch another apple again!" And stormed off to god knows where.

' _Let me guess. Your going to prank her?' Siri asked_

' _What other way to get her to eat humble apple pie?' I retorted._

' _Then let me cue dramatic music.'_

 **Insert [X Ambassadors- Devil You Know]**

' _Siri, poison type?'_

' _Same as the curse that you are supposed to curse her with.'_

' _Ingredients?'_

' _Add the Infusion of Wormwood._

 _Add the powdered root of asphodel._

 _Stir twice clockwise._

 _Add the sloth brain._

 _Add the Sopophorous bean's juice._

 _Stir seven times anti-clockwise.'_

 _[_ _ **Aka draught of the living death]**_

' _Ratio of pie to poison?'_

' _5:3'_

' _Thank you Siri.'_

' _Pleasure.'_

 ***BOOM***

"Presenting… Apple Humble Pie!" I exclaimed to no one in particular. At the bottom of the pie container were the words 'Eat humble pie!' etched into it.

I was going to enjoy this tremendously.

I gave the pie to Raven saying that it was 'given by a super fan of Apples that thought she might like pie'. It surprisingly worked.

Trust Raven to be naïve.

Then came…What was dubbed the worst time of my life.

 **Apple POV**

"Apple, a fan gave you pie it's on your table." Raven called lazily at her.

"Thanks Raven!" she replied. The pie looked delicious, smelt delicious and probably tastes delicious.

But there was something…off about it. It almost seemed to be radiating a purplish hue but Apple just shrugged it off as exposure to Ravens magic.

She took a knife and dug into the pie and started to feel very… _very…sleepy…_

She lost her balance and tumbled to the floor, unconscious but not before spying the words 'Eat Humble Pie!'.

 **1 Hour later.**

"She should've been awake by now I swear!" Exclaimed Mason, making the room fall silent.

Raven, Cerise, Briar, Professor Baba Yaga, Cedar, and Daring looked up from the unconscious form of Apple White to the would-be villain.

"Mason," Raven growled clutching her roommate's hand. "What. Did. You. Do?"

Mason stepped back, holding his hands up in a please-don't-kill-me gesture. Even though the former witch had sworn to never become the Evil Queen she could still be very scary when she wanted to be.

"It was meant to be a prank! Honest!" Mason exclaimed as he paced around the room.

"She was being a bitch about destiny and fate so I thought she could eat humble pie with a _little tiny drop_ of **the draught of the living death**. I made it so that it lasts only an hour but it seems to have failed."

Professor Baba Yaga and Ravens mouths collectively dropped. Meanwhile, the rest looked on confused.

"What's a draught of the living death?" Cerise asked.

"It puts the user into a death-like slumber." Mason replied sheepishly.

Cue jaw drops.

Suddenly, Mason was tackled to the ground by Daring and Briar.

His wings shot out from his back, breaking through his expensive looking suit and flicking both Daring and Briar to the other side of the room in the process.

"There goes my $100,000 suit." Mason sighed.

"Idiot." Cerise growled.

"So what now? How do we fix this?" Raven asked while glaring at Mason.

"Well…This is the same potion for 'True Love Kiss' thingy so…" Mason trailed off while glancing at Daring.

"So what…Oh."

Striking a heroic pose, Daring kissed Apple on the lips.

2 Try.

3 Try.

4 Try.

No annoying blonde awake.

Honestly, Daring was getting self conscious about kissing an unconscious girl.

"He must be doing it wrong!" Mason exclaimed

"How can you _kiss wrongly?"_

"How would I know?"

"Then you have no right to judge-"

" **SHUT UP**!" Cerise roared, immediately shutting Mason and Daring up. Her eyes flashed golden for a moment before reverting back to their normal grey.

"It might be…" Baba Yaga began but stopped shaking her head. "No it's impossible."

"What is it?" Cedar pleaded. "Please Baba Yaga if it might be important then pretty please speak up!"

The elderly crone followed the girl's gaze to Raven and sighed. "It… might be that… mister Charming is not Miss White's… one true love." She finished gravely.

" _Plot Twist!"_ Mason yelled gaining several stares of bewilderment from his fellow school mates.

He muttered something under his breath along the lines of "Stupid fools, don't know a good plot twist when they see one."

"So do we like ask every guy to kiss her or something?"

"Ew…No! That's degrading!"

"Then what do we do?" Mason said and poked Apples check.

There was a white light emitting from where Mason had prodded her.

"Is it just me or did you guys see that?" Cerise asked.

"It's not just you. I saw that…Hey! Mason maybe you should try kissing her!" Briar suggested.

" **WHAT? HELL NO!** "

"You started this mess it's only fair you end it." Cerise stated fairly.

"Excuse me, I am her villain! Do I need to spell it out for you? V-I-L-L-A-I-N!"

"Stop your yapping and just do it already!" Cerise growled.

"Fuck No."

"Do I need to force you?"

"Yes."

" **OH JUST DO IT ALREADY.** " Raven yelled as Mason was unceremoniously levitated to Apples side and his face was promptly introduced to Apples.

A blinding white light filled the room as Mason ahem 'kissed' Apple.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" Apple's cheerful voice.

Mason upon hearing her voice teleported away to god knows where.

"What happened? Why are you guys here? Professor Yaga? Can you explain?"

"Apple you were poisoned and had to be woken by a kiss." Raven supplied.

"Oh, Raven I knew one day you would come to your senses and poison me! Did Daring wake me up?" Apple said, winking at Daring.

The room fell silent.

"Apple. Promise you won't freak out." Cerise said as she inhaled a deep breath.

"My brother was the one to wake you up."

" **WAIT WHAT?** "


	9. Puppy love at its finest

_**AN/: I would say something about lack of reviews but that's probably because your in the hospital suffering from a heart attack. :D**_

"Sorry Cerise. I must have heard you wrongly! You said your brother woke **ME** up?"

"You heard correctly."

Silence.

"I forgot who was your brother. Since when did you have a brother?"

"Mason is my brother by blood."

Then came the most horrendous, high-pitched scream ever. It was Adele and Adam Levine's high notes joined together with a cat scratching a nail down the chalkboard.

It was _that_ bad.

"Raven do you know a gagging spell?" Cerise and Cedar yelled over the noise.

"Just cover her mouth or something!" Raven yelled back.

Cerise ran towards Apple, cringing at the noise. Super sensitive ears have their downsides. Cerise pounced on Apple, putting her hand over Apple's mouth, muffling her scream.

" **GOD DAMMIT SHUT UP WOMAN!** " Mason's voice yelled.

The occupants of the room looked around but did not see Mason anywhere.

"I'm using a voice carrier spell. Don't bother looking for me. Apple please note that I have zero intention of being you prince charming in the clique romance book. Blondie you better delete that video or I'm going to haunt you."

"Too late Mason. It's already been aired." Blondie said regretfully from somewhere.

"Fucking bitch. Trust that to happen."

 **Meanwhile in the other part of the school…**

"Holy shit! Mason is Apples true love!"

"Wait isn't he her villain?"

"Poor Daring. Finding out Apple isn't his."

This was the conversation while Blondie aired the video of Mason and Apple.

 _ **Back at the Apple.**_

"First she screams now she cries. What's next?" Cerise commented dryly.

"Miss White I would prefer if you stop your nonsense and go to the infirmary. The rest of you go back to your classes." Baba Yaga said

Apple still crying, was curled up in a ball and muttering incoherent things.

Mason suddenly popped back into the room, grabbed hold of Apple and teleported off again.

"Did we just witness a kidnapping?"

"Nah…Mason probably couldn't stand Apple crying any more and teleported her to the infirmary." Raven said.

"Yeah. Raven, lets go to General Villainy don't want professor Badwolf to give detention." Cerise said and ran off.

 **General Villainy Classroom**

To the girls surprise, Mason was there talking to Ginger about pastry to poison ratios and timed poisons.

"Well, if you want a 1 hour draught of living death, pie to poison ratio should be 5:0.3 not 5:3."

"Dammit. Knew Siri was wrong."

"Who's Siri?"

"Never mind."

"CLASS! Today we will be doing a lesson on your villain ancestors!" Badwolf suddenly strode in (More like limped in)

"This is a General Knowledge quiz. Person with the most correct answers gets to skip todays homework."

The students all sat up straighter.

"Who gouged out the eyes of a miner and threw him into a furnace alive?"

Wait what. The class, all but Mason blinked twice. They had no clue who did that but it disgusted them.

Mason raised his hand.

"My father, Sir Navarone."

"Correct. Now you know what history your father has." Badwolf growled out.

The class fell deathly silent as the air around them grew slightly hotter.

"I've been aware the whole time."

"NEXT…"

The professor droned on about other villains from the past. Like Raven's mother, the dark fairy etc.

"Last question! Who is trapped in the mirror realm?"

"The evil queen." Mason said.

All the questions that Badwolf asked could be easily searched on the mirror net and since Siri lives in the mirror net, the whole thing was a breeze for Mason.

"Good job. Mason you don't have to do the homework for today." Badwolf said through gritted teeth.

"Rest of you! Mind map your villain ancestry! Hand it in tomorrow!"

 **Next Day (Mason POV)**

Guess what.

Daring started taking villain classes. My life is currently ruined.

He apparently has too many hero points so he had to join villain classes much to everyone's dismay. Especially me. That fucking asshole knew how to ruin lives.

For once Badwolf came early so people got detention including, me, Daring and Cerise. God freaking dammit.

After a superbly boring lesson on villains, Badwolf gave us detention slips.

"After dinner. Don't be late. 7:30 sharp."

 **After Dinner (Cerise POV)**

Cerise sat down in the empty General Villainy classroom. Her father wasn't back from dinner yet and none of the other students wanted to arrive early to detention. Cerise was always early because then she got some time to talk normally with her dad.

She wished that her father hadn't given her detention but it was for show. She didn't mind spending time with her dad since most of her friends were going to a party hosted by Cupid called "True Hearts Day" or something. It wasn't really her scene.

But today was a Saturday. A full moon. She would have loved to run in the woods with her pet wolf but detention and all…

Her train of thoughts were interrupted by someone entering the classroom she turned around, half expecting to see her father. Instead, she faced Mason just a few centimetres from her face.

She let out a small yelp and tumbled backwards into her seat while Mason just chuckled.

"Sup sis."

"Hey."

Cue awkward silence.

"Where's your dad?" Mason asked

"Do I look like I know?" Cerise snapped back. The lack of moon exposure was making her snappish.

"Trying to start conversation…Just because you don't have enough moonlight doesn't mean you can take it out on me ok?" Mason retorted.

"Hey guys." A new voice said.

The siblings both turned around to face Daring Charming.

"Hey." Came Cerise's timid reply.

Mason cocked an eyebrow that looked remarkably like the Evil Queen's infamous arched brow.

"Hello." Mason said coldly turning around to leave the other two to their own devices.

"Can we leave if he doesn't show?" Daring asked her.

"You can leave if you want the next day to be your funeral."

"See my friend Cupid is throwing a party-"

"I know" Cerise interrupted

"You do?" Daring said, surprise evident on his face.

"Just because I don't attend parties doesn't mean I don't know about them. I don't live under a rock you know."

"I know it's just that you don't seem the type to attend parties."

"I don't."

"Then why did you act so offended?"

"Because I like messing with people."

Full blown laughter came from Mason. Which gained both Daring and Cerise's stares. The laughter turned into a coughing fit.

 **Mason POV**

" _Their attempts at flirting are pathetic." I said to Siri._

" _They are just teens."_

" _Still its pathetic as fuck."_

" _Like you can do any better."_

" _Is that a challenge Siri?"_

" _Maybe Mason. Maybe."_

" _Screw you Siri."_

" _No thank you Mason."_

At that I promptly burst out in laughter. It quickly turned into coughing at the other two teens stares.

Then finally Badwolf shows his ugly face. He didn't even apologise for being late.

I saw Daring give one last glance at Cerise before turning his gaze back to the front of the classroom. Puppy love at its finest people.

I saw Badwolf give Daring a stink eye. It seems that I'm no longer the only one that Badwolf has targeted now.

 **Scene Transition**

"Hey Cerise! Cupid's party is still on. You coming?"

"I'm going to the woods remember?"

"Oh yes. Right. Be careful." With that Daring walked away.

I sighed as I caught up with Cerise.

"Fancy a friendly run in the forest?" I asked.

"Sure." With that, both of us ran off to the forest.

 _ **An/: Ps: This chapter was Co-Written by my good friend, Samantha. She doesn't have a FF account but just giving her credit here.**_


	10. Killed, Revived

_**An/: Hey guys! So summers over and my national exams are coming soon so I'll be posting another chapter in 3 months or so… Thank you Blank Core Devil for the reviews! :D. This chapter was written by Samantha, edited by me.**_

 **Mason POV. (Written in 3** **rd** **person by Samantha)**

 _A few weeks later._

Mason sat at the edge of swan lake while reading the newest book by JK Rowling, Fantastic beasts and where to find them when he was interrupted by a rustling bush. ( _Sam wrote this not me.)_

He turned around half expecting to see an animal come out but instead, it was Apple who came tumbling out.

Mason raised an eyebrow. Since when was Apple a stalker?

"Do you have nothing better to do than to stalk me?" He asked, amusement evident in his voice.

"Yes. I wanted to talk to you about-" She started but was cut off by Mason.

"If you want to talk about your absurd theory about how I'm your prince charming let me list out the facts for you. I am not a prince in the first place, I **cannot** stand clique romance, I have no intention of-" He was caught unaware by Apple who slammed her lips into his, kissing him gently.

Mason at first was too shocked to move. Then something changed he started kissing Apple back. _This is nice._ Before he could stop himself he was pulling Apple closer to himself and kissing her even more deeply. He would have been more than happy to stay like this but the couple's kiss was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a camera clicking away.

Mason broke away from the kiss, just in time to see the grinning face…

Of Kitty Cheshire.

Dear god this was going to be bad.

 **Kitty's POV**

Well, Kitty was just on the way to swan lake when she heard _kissing noises_.

At first she thought nothing of it, thinking it was probably Ashlynn and Hunter but… This she did not expect.

Who would have thought Mason and Apple would make such a pair?

It was the perfect romantic movie scene, where the male and female lead kiss underneath the moonlight by a lake. Then things escalate and…stuff happens. Next day the leads date and **THE END**.

But…putting a _tiny_ bit of wonderland magic won't hurt. Would it?

She summoned her camera and started clicking away.

The face when Mason realized it was her was _priceless._ If she had gotten a picture she could have been rich!

His face with smudged with red lipstick, most likely from Apple's lip gloss but that's not the point.

His face was the very definition of _pure fury_ and _disgust_ mixed together.

He was probably about to charge at her but she managed to teleport away to Blondie's dorm.

"Blondie you are about to have a field day."

 **Next Day (Siri's view.)**

"What's up Ever After! Today we have pictures of the relationship between Mason and-!" Blondie yelled the last word as she dodge a spike from the emerald green dragon we all know and love.

Poor Blondie… Nope.

The girl had it coming. As they say 'Karma's a bitch.' Hmm…I should play Karma music. Ah! There we go.

I connected my system to the schools PA system and 'Wolf in a sheep's clothing' by Set it off blared from the audio system.

 **Insert Wolf in a sheep's clothing.**

 _Beware, beware, be skeptical_

 _Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold_

 _Deceit so natural_

 _But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning_

 _Baa baa, black sheep, have you any soul?_

 _No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals?_

 _Jack be nimble, Jack be quick_

 _Jill's a little whore and her alibis are dirty tricks._

At this point Mason was holding Blondie by the scruff of her neck.

"This will teach you not to be nosey." The dragon's guttural voice growled out.

Blondie was going paler by the second. We have a new 'fairest' people!

"Please don't kill me!" Came Blondie's voice.

The dragon chuckled. It was a horrifying sound. It changed back into Mason.

But Blondie probably preferred the Dragon Mason.

Mason's eyes glowed an unnatural red hue. But that was one of the minor details.

His demon wings was twice as large as before, armed with spikes sporting large holes.

But even _that_ wasn't comparable to his head.

His skin was a blood red, his eyes had no pupils. Just black. He was the living breathing devil.

"Blondie dearest, I'm not going to kill you. See one of the things _all_ villains know is… Making your enemy wish they weren't born into the world is _so_ much better than death."

He smirked.

I had to intervene.

" _Mason! Stop!"_

" _Why should I Siri?"_

" _Your better than this!"_

" _Guilt-tripping me won't work. Don't waste your breath."_

"I'm getting bored of your whines. I should save us both the trouble and end this shall we?"

Before I could say another word, Mason slit Blondie's throat, killing her in an instant.

Just as Navarone teleported in.

"Mason. Now is not the time." Navarone said.

"This world is boring. I thought I could spice it up a little."

Navarone sighed and revived Blondie, her skin seemed to sew itself back together. Her body lay unconscious in her pool of blood.

Apple and the rest of the school population burst into the cafeteria.

Several screams were heard as they saw Mason's form. (Google 'Lucifer reveals his self' to see the head)

Cerise was the only one brave enough to go close to Mason and Navarone. "What happened to you Mason?" She asked timidly.

"Absolutely nothing Cerise. This is my true form." Her eyes widened while he chuckled to himself.

"What about her? Is she dead?"

"You have to ask Navarone about that."

Navarone nodded.

"Mason…Why did you do this?"

"Well. 因为我是一个…突变的人.我不像你们." Mason said.

"Huh?"

"If you don't understand you shouldn't know why."

"Anyways, can you revert back to your normal form?"

"Oh yeah sure."

A second later Mason was back in his typical Armani suit and his head was back to normal.

Then Headmaster Grimm came in.

"Young man you have some explaining to do."


	11. You evaded law?

_**AN/: Hey guys! Sam here. Now usually, Gasp now talks about heart attacks and insurance but I'm all about obesity. Sit back, get some popcorn and started reading the newest chapter of New Day!**_

Now usually, when you kill someone and you revive them does it count as murder?

Well, that's a life mystery that no one knows about…Until now of course. Siri sighed as he watched the scene play out before him.

"ORDER TO COURT!"

The court went silent.

The judge continued "Mason Forrest Giffard, do you plead guilty to the assault and murder of Blondie Locks?"

"No."

There were murmurs in the court.

Blondie's lawyer, a man in his late 50's stood up and declared "Objection your honour. The whole thing was captured on my clients mirror cast show. The students saw Mason killing Blondie."

"If I killed her why is she standing next to you unscathed?"

" _Good point Mason."_

" _Since when have I made bad points?"_

"…"

 _(Sam got lazy so she skipped the whole law thingy.)_

 **1 Hour later**

"Mason if you try to do the whole…killed, revived thing your getting a 5 year sentence and a $25K fine." The judge said.

"Meeting adjourned."

Once the meeting was over Mason and Navarone teleported back to the school grounds where Cerise and Rose were waiting…along with Apple and Raven.

"So? Did you win the trial?" Raven asked

"If I didn't win why am I standing here?" Mason gave her the arched eyebrow.

"Good point."

At this point something in Cerise exploded.

"How did you get away with murder?"

Silence.

"When your father is the god of the underworld it really isn't that hard."

All eyes turned to Navarone.

"Um…Hi?" Navarone said.

"I did my explaining Dad. It's your turn."

"Can we talk somewhere more private?" Navarone asked.

"Sure."

A second later, all of them were in Mason's dorm.

Navarone sighed as Rose stared at him with a betrayed expression on her face.

"Yes. I am the god of the underworld. In other words. My real name is Hades and Mason really is Lucifer."

"Wait then isn't Cupid your cousin or something?" Raven asked

"Yup." Mason replied

"Why did you lie to me?" Rose asked.

The room fell deathly silent.

Mason decided this conversation was more for Navarone and rose so he teleported Cerise, Raven and Apple outside.

"You lied to us." Cerise said. It wasn't a question. It was a fact.

"I prefer the term withholding information."

What happened between Rose and Navarone no body knew but Mason was fairly certain it ended with them making out on the couch, if the lipstick stain on his pillows were any indication.

He had a feeling a unofficial divorce would be coming soon. One that involves a wolf, a damsel and a god of a certain underworld.

Stupid fucking fucked up family drama seems to like Mason a lot.

Meanwhile back to the present.

"So your Lucifer?" Raven asked

"Technically I'm Lucifer Jr but you get the point." Man, Raven liked names didn't she? Bloody name magic… Is that even a thing?

"So why did you lie to us the whole time?" Cerise asked

"I did not lie. I just omitted certain parts of the truth."

Well it was true.

Then came the barrage of questions that Mason was quickly buried under.

 _ **Rest of the school POV.**_

In everybody's eyes, the story of the killing (and reviving but since when did the students of ever after pay attention to details?) of Blondie Locks went down like this.

 _Blondie was assaulted by a emotionally uncontrolled teen that just so happens to have a knack for killing people. Did I mention he has demon wings?_

Ok…Maybe it wasn't far from the truth but eh…That was just part 1.

 _When he went to court, he bewitched the judge and blackmailed Blondie's lawyer to give the case up and he went off scot free!_

 _So Daring, the Prince Charming stepped in…- wait what?_ _ **(GAPS SR! I'M COMING FOR YOU!- Villainy)**_

"Ever After High will be cleansed of you! You foul beast!" Daring said with his usual air of arrogance.

( **Note from Gaps Senior: I had a cringe fest while editing this… Sam and Villainy were constantly trying to bribe me into writing this… They failed.)**

Mason could have executed Daring the moment he said this but he got lazy.

"Daring what is your favourite colour?" Mason suddenly said.

"What? Um red?"

Mason raised his eyebrow again… Is this due to a certain girl that just so happened to be his half sister? Hint, Cerise.

Anyways.

Mason snapped his fingers thrice lo and behold… seriously- ( **JUST GO WITH IT.** )

Ahem.

Mason snapped his fingers, thankfully talon free and a red hellhound came pouncing out of nowhere…

Or maybe from the humongous portal to hell right next to Mason.

"What sorcery is this?!" Daring half demanded half screamed out.

Mason just rolled his eyes as Daring tried to claw his way out of the hellhounds grasp. "Don't even bother. Hellhounds are stronger than a average person."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Rather obvious if you had brains…expect that you don't have one so let me break it down for you."

He paused for dramatic effect like the dramatic person he is.

"You. Are. A. Pain. In. My. Ass. So I'm going to take a break from you and you will get a trip to hell! Win-win is it not?" Mason continued cheerfully, like he had just won the lottery.

Then his little goody two shoes of a sister had to intervene.

"Don't do this! Sure you're the literal incarnate of the devil but sending somebody over to hell…that's taking it to another level of evil!" Cerise tried to persuade Mason.

"Good idea Cerise! Daring trip change!"

Both Cerise and Daring heaved a sigh of relief.

"So can he let go now?" Daring asked gesturing to the hellhound.

"Oh of course not! We are having a trip change! Not cancelling the trip Dumbo! We are taking you to the 18 levels of hell!"

" _We?"_ Siri asked.

" _Of course Siri, you and Cerise are the perfect travel buddies!"_

" _I really wonder about your mental health sometimes."_

" _Not the time for the mental asylum Siri! Last time I went there it was so boring… breaking out of it was boring too. But watching it blow up was fun."_

"…"

 **Villainy: This chapter is sponsored by Gaps Senior, money and Sam.**

 **Sam: She was bribed to write this.**

 **Gaps Senior: More of paid to.**

 _ **Siri: If only I was the only one who could narrate.**_

 _ **If only Siri…If only.**_


End file.
